This invention provides abrasive articles, particularly coated abrasive articles, that have a detectable marking on an exposed abrasive surface of these articles. Such detectable markings may be used for a number of different purposes including, but not limited to, source identification, abrasive grit type or size, lot identification, product description, or inventory control.
Coated abrasive articles or products are commercially available in a variety of shapes and sizes. The many shapes and sizes of coated abrasive products are often mechanically cut from a larger, abrasive-coated roll or web. Further, most of these abrasive articles or products are typically marked in some manner in order to provide a user of these products with useful information, such as identifying the manufacturer or listing the abrasive grit size, about the specific article or product.
A common way to mark these products is to print information on the surface of the product opposite to the product's abrading surface. Generally, this printing step occurs before the abrasive product is finally cut into its finished size or shape. This common practice, although widespread, has certain problems. For example, when an abrasive product is being used, the back of that product may not always be visible or accessible. For example, a hook and loop attachment or fastening system may be applied to the back surface of the abrasive product and would cover over any printing or indicia added to the back surface of those products. Further, some of the printing may be worn off or made unreadable as that product is used. Still further, some types of coated abrasive products may be made of materials or having backing materials that are difficult or impossible to legibly print on. In other situations, some of the printed information may be lost, deleted or made unreadable when the product is converted or cut to fits final shape.
In some abrading or finishing applications, ink on an abrading surface of an abrasive product may be transferred to a work piece, even in trace amounts, resulting in contamination of the workpiece in subsequent finishing operations (i.e., reduced adherence of paint to the workpiece). In other abrading or finishing applications, printing on a thin lapping abrasive product may emboss the abrasive coating and cause scratches on a workpiece.
The present invention provides both a marked abrasive article and a method of marking abrasives articles that overcome some of the problems associated with conventional ways to mark these articles.